


Friends with Benifits

by orphan_account



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Friends with Benefits, Is About a Group of People Who has sexual feelings for each other Some of them are gay some of them are not. Who Knows what happens when they Know each others feelings.





	Friends with Benifits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im Ryou.I just starting up so bare with me when i say i suck. Or atleast i think i suck. So Hope you like the cringe fest. :D

#  Friends with Benefits 

# 

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD U CRINGE!


End file.
